chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Najarin
Najarin is an powerful OverWorld Creature. He resembles an elderly blue-skinned wizard. A Strategist Muge. Appearance Najarin wears multiple rings on his fingers, has a long blue cape, a long pointed hat and has pointed shoes. His skin is blue and he has a long white beard. His younger self laced the long white beard, instead having a black mustache. Description Najarin is a creature who lives in Lake Ken-i-Po. He is one of the wisest creatures in the Overworld tribe and also befriended a mipedian named Tianne. Najarin is a kind creature and doesn't like chaotic players to scan him unless said chaotic player earned his right to do so. This is because he does not want any chaotic players to reveal his secrets when they become him. Few people enter his castle uninvited and even fewer uninvited people have ever come out. During the Second M'arrillian invasion he learned how to take advantage of the fluidmorphers ability to gain Mugic counters by gaining the ability to earn a mugic counter whenever they did so. He suspected Tarterek of having been branwashed by the M'arrillians and recruited Tom and his friends assisrence in proving it (via having Kaz battle Tartereker). He was among the creatures who were brainwashed by Aa'une's attack and fought against Takinoms forces at Kiru City. Sometime after the invasion was repelled he was visited by Tom who had discovered Dranakis Threshold's time travel abilities and had questions about Maxxor's ancestors. Najarin (knowing that Tom would meet his past self soon) told Tom he coulden't give him answers and left to assist in searchin Lake Ken-I-Po for Onathor. In the past Tom met Najarin's younger self and his aprentice Afjak exchanging the location and properies of Dranakis Threshold for the location of Vlar (Maxxor's ancestor). Later after the powers of Drankis Threshold had become commen knowlage to Chaotic players, The younger Najrin threatend Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah apparently because of all the Chaotic player milling about. However when Tom visited the present Najarin he informed Tom that his anger that day was due to Afjak learning about Dranakis Threshold and going there to have an adveture. He the wnet to Dranakis in order to stop Lord Van Bloot from using it to change the past eventully being forced to destroy the location to do so. It is revealled at the end of the episode that Afjak is Najarin's son. Strategies The orginal Najarin card is a valuable member of your team for overworld mugic casting. His ability is only really useful if you have your army set up with some major mugic power so u can replay your cards easily. He might work best in an elementalist deck with Ikkatosh. and some over-powered Overworlders equipped with Brain Amplifiers. Najarin; Fluidmorpher's Foe is an essential mugic support in any anti-m'arrillian deck. His ability allows him to dispel M'arillian mugic to counter the counters gained by your opponent's fluidmorphers and he can still use his leftover counters to cast your low-cost overworld mugic like Song of Resurgence, or Rhyme of the Reckless. Najarin; High Muge of the Lake is an improvement on the original in many ways. First, all those expensive but powerful overworld mugics? They are no longer expensive, but still just as powerful. On top of that, he has an element (finally!); Water. So not only is Najarin now a master of mugic, but he can also handle himself in a battle, making him a powerful replacement for his former self, and a perfect caster for those mugics like Refrain of Denial and Symphony of Shielding. Another, incredibly strong combonation with this card is Fluid Fugue. This mugic will not only heal 25 damage to one of you creatures, but it also will cost only 1 mugician to play with Najarin HMOTL and because he has water, he will gain that mugician back. If you have Najarin HMOTL, two Symphonies of Shielding, two Fluid Fugues, and two Songs of Resurgence, and two Vidav's, your opponent will be pulling out their hair trying to code your creatures. Can you say; invincible? Personality and Behavior A wise mugician, and a wise and powerful OverWorld Strategist. He is also one of Maxxor’s trusted advisors and friends. TV Show Appearances Welcome to Chaotic (Part Two) Fallen Hero A Fearsome Fate Maze of Menace Quotes Owners Tom Gallery: Najarin young.JPG Najarin Season 1.JPG Najarin card1.JPG Najarin.JPG Najarin2.jpg See Also: Overworld Tribe Maxxor Notes *Najarin is quite possibly one of the oldest living creatures in perim due to him having a card with the "Past" creature type *He is also one of the few creatures to have 4 differnt versions of one creature. Category:OverWorld Muges Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Rise of the Oligarch Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:OverWorld Strategists Category:Featured Article